


Das Geheimnis um Ruffys Schwester

by PhoenixLuna



Category: One Piece
Genre: F/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-16
Updated: 2020-02-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:35:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22277965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhoenixLuna/pseuds/PhoenixLuna
Summary: Ruffy taucht nach den 2 Jahren mit einer jungen Frau auf. Ihr Name ist Monkey D Luna, große Schwester von Ruffy und Piratin. Die Strohhüte sind überrascht da sie bisher nichts von einer Schwester wussten. Warum taucht sie jetzt auf? Wo war sie die ganze Zeit? Wieso hat Ruffy sie nie erwähnt? Was ist ihr Ziel? Zu welcher Crew gehört sie?
Relationships: Trafalgar D. Water Law/Original Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

Ruffy und ich machten uns zusammen auf dem Weg zum Sabaody Archipel um dort seine Crew nach zwei Jahren Trainingspause wieder zu treffen. Aber kaum waren wir am Arcipel angekommen machte der kleine Chaot sich auch schon aus dem Staub ohne auf mich zu achten. Na danke auch, das heißt jetzt muss ich sein Schiff allein finden. Ich machte mich erstmal auf den Weg zu Shackys Bar vielleicht war ja Rayleigh vor Ort und konnte mir sagen wo ich die Sunny finde. Bei Shakky angekommen sagte mir diese das Ray nicht vor Ort sei, was wirklich schade war ich hätte ihn gern noch mal gesehen bevor wir uns auf den Weg in die Neue Welt machen. Glücklicherweise wusste Shacky aber auch wo ich die Sunny finden konnte. Ich entschied mich dafür Ray einen Brief bei ihr zu hinterlassen da ich nicht wusste ob ich ihm nochmal begegne oder nicht. Als ich mich dann auf den Weg zur Sunny machte versuchte ich so unauffällig wie möglich zu sein. Es waren sehr viele Marine Soldaten auf dem Archipel. Wusste die Marine etwa schon das Ruffy und seine Crew hier waren? Eigentlich glaub ich ja nicht das einer so doof wäre und sich zu auffällig verhält, wobei es handelt sich um Ruffy der zieht Ärger magisch an. Am besten mach ein wenig schneller.  
  
Nach ca einer Stunde kam ich an der Sunny an wo Ruffy bereits mit seiner Crew freudig ihr wiedersehen feierte. Ich sprang an Deck und noch hatte mich keiner bemerkt. Langsam ging ich auf Ruffy zu und gab ihm eine Kopfnuss. „Hast du nicht etwas oder besser gesagt jemanden vergessen?“ fragte ich ihn leicht gereizt. Er drehte sich um und schaute mich erst ein wenig schuldbewusst an ehe er lachte und sich am Hinterkopf kratze. „Hey da bist du ja. Hab mich schon gefragt wo du geblieben bist.“ lachte er und ich hatte damit zu tun ruhig zu bleiben um ihm nicht noch eine zu verpassen. Die anderen schauten mich alle verwirrt an. Ein blonder Typ, wie war doch gleich sein Name Ruffy hatte mir doch alle genau beschrieben ach ist ja auch egal, kam auf mich zu mit Herzen in den Augen und säuselte irgendwelchen Schwachsinn. Als er allerdings an mir schnuppern wollte reichte es mir und ich verpasste ihm eine. „Wer ist das Ruffy?“ fragte Nico Robin. „Das ist meine Schwester. Sie reist mit uns in die Neue Welt.“ gab er ihr grinsend als Antwort. „Wie deine Schwester? Du hast nie erwähnt das du eine Schwester hast! Wieso reist sie mit uns? Wo war sie die ganze Zeit?“ wurde er mit Fragen von dieser Langnase bombardiert. Ruffy wollte grad ansetzen zu sprechen als ich ihm zuvor kam. „Mein Name ist Monkey D. Luna und ich reise wie Ruffy schon gesagt hat mit euch in die Neue Welt. Mehr müsst ihr über mich nicht wissen.“ gab ich etwas kalt von mir. Ob es ihnen nun passt oder nicht war mir egal. Sie schauten mich alle mit sehr überraschten Gesichtern an. Im nächsten Moment griff die Marine an und alles ging relativ schnell. Die Schlangen Prinzessin kam uns zu Hilfe und hielt die Marine auf was wir nutzten um abzutauchen und uns endlich auf den Weg zur Fischmenscheninsel machten.  
  
Als es etwas ruhiger wurde ging ich zu meinem Bruder. „Ruffy wo soll ich eigentlich schlafen?“ richtete ich mich nun an meinen kleinen Bruder. „Oh ähm ja. Franky kannst du für Luna irgendwo ein eigenes Zimmer herrichten?“ fragte Ruffy den Typ der wie ein Roboter aussah. Dieser nickte und wollte sich gleich an die Arbeit machen. „Wieso soll sie ein eigenes Zimmer bekommen? Reicht es nicht wenn er ihr ein Bett in unser Zimmer stellt?“ fragte die andere Frau aus seiner Crew. „Sie bekommt ein eigenes Zimmer!“ blieb Ruffy bei seiner vorherigen Aussage. „Danke Kleiner.“ sagte ich und umarmte ihn. Er wusste das ich gern für mich allein war und einen Rückzugsort brauchte. Nachdem das Thema damit abgeschlossen war stellten sich die anderen erstmal vor. Sanji und Lysop versuchten immer wieder mehr über mich in Erfahrung zu bekommen. Ich ignorierte die zwei einfach und beobachtete Ruffy ein wenig. Er war in den letzten zwei Jahren echt stark geworden dank Ray aber war er wirklich bereit für die Neue Welt? Ich zweifelte nicht an seiner Stärke aber ich kannte ihn auch gut genug um zu wissen das er sich jede Menge Ärger suchen wird so war er schon immer. Aber es liegt nicht nur daran das Ruffy oft in irgendwelche Schwierigkeiten gerät was mir Sorgen bereitete. Blackbeard war immerhin in der Neuen Welt und er könnte zu einer großen Gefahr für meinen kleinen Bruder werden.  
  
„Das ist fantastisch oder?“ riss mich Ruffy aus meinen Gedanken. „Was meinst du?“ wollte ich wissen da ich grad nicht genau wusste was er meinte. „Na das Meer. Das ist so unglaublich alles.“ meinte er. „Ach so das meinst du. Naja wenn man das alles schon kennt ist es nicht mehr ganz so faszinierend wie beim ersten Mal. Aber ich verstehe was du meinst.“ erklärte ich ihm. „Stimmt ja du warst ja schon auf der Fischmenscheninsel und auch schon in der Neuen Welt daran hab ich grad nicht gedacht.“ stellte Ruffy fest. „Vermisst du sie? Also deine Crew?“ fragte er nach einer kleinen Weile des Schweigens. „Ja sehr. Ich hoffe ich finde sie schnell.“ gab ich wahrheitsgemäß zu. Ja ich vermisste sie alle. Zwei lange Jahre war ich jetzt von ihnen getrennt und das eher unfreiwillig. „Du willst also schnell von hier weg?“ fragte Ruffy dann traurig. Ich zog ihn in eine Umarmung. „So schnell wird es vermutlich auch nicht sein. Ich weiß das du nicht willst das ich wieder gehe und das du mich am liebsten in deiner Crew hättest, oft genug hast du mich ja gefragt ob ich deiner Crew beitreten will. Aber du weist auch das ich sie vermisse und sie meine Familie sind.“ versuchte ich ihm zu erklären das ich zurück wollte. „Du bist also auch Piratin. Zu welcher Crew gehörst du?“ fragte Lysop der zu uns kam und unser Gespräch scheinbar belauscht hatte. Auch die anderen schauten jetzt gespannt zu uns. „Denk dran was du mir versprochen hast Kleiner.“ sagte ich zu Ruffy und er nickte wissend. Die Frage der Langnase ließ ich einfach unbeantwortet. Ich wusste das es nicht gerade höflich war ihnen nicht mehr über mich zu verraten aber ich hatte meine Gründe.


	2. Chapter 2

Nami POV.  
  
Ruffy hatte also eine Schwester? Wieso hatte er uns nie was davon erzählt? Mir gefiel ihre Art und ihr Verhalten uns gegenüber gar nicht. Konnten wir ihr vertrauen? „Über was denkst du nach?“ wollte Robin wissen die neben mir stand und wohl bemerkt hatte das ich diese Luna beobachtete. „Findest du das nicht alles ein wenig seltsam?“ fragte ich sie. „Ja schon etwas. Ich war während unserer Trennung bei den Revolutionären und hab da nichts mitbekommen das Dragon eine Tochter hat. Das ist schon seltsam.“ erklärte sie mir und mein Misstrauen stieg dadurch nur noch mehr. „Ich finde es seltsam das sie so gar nichts von sich erzählt. Sie ist so kalt und abweisend zu uns. Dann ist da noch die Sache mit der eigenen Kajüte. Nicht mal Ruffy als Captain hat eine eigene Kajüte. Er schläft bei den Jungs also hätte es vollkommen ausgereicht ein Bett in unser Zimmer zu stellen. Sie scheint sich uns nicht anschließen zu wollen also wozu der Aufwand? Aber am meisten stört mich irgendwie das ich keine Gemeinsamkeiten im Aussehen finde. Sie sehen sich nicht ähnlich dazu hat sie noch blonde Haare sowie blaue Augen.“ erzählte ich. „Ruffy sieht seinem Vater aber auch nicht ähnlich. Vielleicht kommen ihr Aussehen von der Mutter.“ meinte Robin mit einem nicht zu definierbaren Gesichtsausdruck. „Ich finde es seltsam das sie uns nicht sagen will zu welcher Crew sie gehört und wir wissen nicht mal ob sie kämpfen kann.“ mischte sich Lysop in unser Gespräch ein. Das war eine berechtigte Frage. „Luna, kannst du eigentlich kämpfen?“ wollte ich von ihr wissen. Sie schaute mich allerdings nur an und lachte ehe sie antwortete. „Wirst du dann wohl sehen ob ich es kann oder nicht.“ Es regte mich so auf das man von ihr keine vernünftige Antwort bekam. „Was soll die doofe Frage Nami. Na klar kann meine Schwester kämpfen!“ beschwerte sich unser Captain. „Sie war immerhin …“ doch weiter kam er nicht da er von ihr unterbrochen wurde. „Ruffy!“ kam es nur von ihr. Ruffy sagte ein kurzes „Sorry.“ zu ihr. Was war es was wir nicht erfahren sollten?  
  
Luna POV.  
  
So langsam nervte es extrem das die nicht einfach akzeptieren konnten das ich ihnen nichts über mich erzählen will. Es gibt nur wenige Personen die meine ganze Geschichte kennen. Gerade als ich der Navigatorin eine Ansage machen wollte klingelte meine Teleschnecke, die ich von Rayleigh bekommen hatte als er die Insel auf der wir trainierten eher verließ als wir. Bevor ich das Gespräch entgegen nahm ging ich ein wenig weg von den anderen. „Ja.“ meldete ich mich. „Hallo Kleine. Schon deinen neuen Steckbrief gesehen?“ kam es vom anderen Ende und an der Stimme erkannte ich sofort wer es war. Rayleigh musste ihm die Nummer gegeben haben. Bevor er auch nur seine übliche Frage stellen konnte kam ich ihm zuvor. „Nein ich werde deiner Crew nicht beitreten!“ teilte ich ihm mit was ihm zum Lachen brachte. „Ich hab dich das doch gar nicht gefragt. Wieso lehnst du mein Angebot nur ständig ab?“ kam es gespielt traurig von meinem Gesprächspartner. „Du kennst den Grund das hab ich dir oft genug erklärt. Sag was du willst und dann leg auf. Ruffys Crew nervt mich schon genug.“ sagte ich und wartete auf seine Antwort. „Du bist noch immer bei Ruffy? Sag ihm Grüße von uns. Leute das muss gefeiert werden.“ hörte ich zu und war wirklich kurz davor aufzulegen. „Wieso bitte ist das jetzt ein Grund zum Feiern? Nein warte ich wills gar nicht wissen. Du nutzt doch sowieso jede Kleinigkeit als Grund dich besaufen zu können. Ben tu tust mir Leid.“ lachte ich. „Danke wenigstens eine die mich versteht.“ kam es von Ben. „Jedenfalls wollte ich dich nur in Kenntnis setzen das dein Kopfgeld auf 770 Million Berry erhöht wurde und nur noch Only Alive zu lesen ist sowie das jetzt auch dein vollständiger Name drauf abgebildet ist und nicht nur der Namen den die Marine dir gegeben hat. Dazu kommt das sie auch ein neues Foto von dir haben auf dem man dich jetzt gut erkennen kann. Pass also auf dich auf.“ erklärte Shanks nun etwas ernster. „Na toll! Auch das noch. Ja ich weiß selbst das ich aufpassen muss fang du nicht auch noch damit an. Wir hören uns Tschau.“ sagte ich und legte einfach auf. Das darf doch nicht wahr sein. Wieso wurde das Dead or Alive zu Only Alive umgeändert? Hatte ER da etwa seine Finger im Spiel? Das mit dem neuen Foto könnte echt zum Problem werden. Auf dem bisherigen Foto konnte man mein Gesicht nicht richtig erkennen da dies durch die Kapuze meines Umhangs verdeckt wurde.  
  
Langsam ging ich zu den anderen zurück wo sofort Ruffy zu mir kam und fragte ob alles in Ordnung sei. „Ja passt soweit alles. Mein Kopfgeld ist nur gestiegen. Ach ja schöne Grüße von Shanks und seiner Crew.“ meinte ich zu ihm. „DAS WAR SHANKS?“ schrie er plötzlich. „Ja man schrei mich deswegen doch nicht so an.“ „Ich hätte gern mit ihm gesprochen.“ schmollte er dann auf einmal. „Du wirst ihn in der Neuen Welt treffen. Er wartet schon auf dich also gedulde dich nur ein wenig.“ munterte ich ihn ein wenig auf was auch sofort klappte. „Du hast grad mit dem Roten Shanks telefoniert?“ fragte Lysop ganz aufgeregt. „Was dagegen?“ stellte ich die Gegenfrage. „Hast du sein Angebot wieder abgelehnt?“ wollte nun mein kleine Bruder wissen und ich grinste ihn nur an was für ihn Antwort genug war. „Was für ein Angebot?“ wollte nun Sanji wissen. „Er will sie in seiner Crew aber sie lehnt jedes Mal ab.“ kam es wie aus der Pistole geschossen von Ruffy so das ich ihn nicht dran hintern konnte. Nun schauten mich alle geschockt an. „Wie..Wieso lehnt man so ein Angebot ab?“ kam es stotternd von Nami. „Ganz einfach ich gehöre bereits zu einer Crew.“ gab ich ihr die einzig logische Antwort. „Aber wir reden hier vom Roten Shanks!“ kam es von Lyspo. „Ja und?“ meinte ich nur und ging zu Franky. „Kannst du das Bett so ca. 160x200 machen?“ fragte ich ihn und er sagte das das kein Problem sei. „Wenn du die Frage erlaubst, wozu brauchst du so ein breites Bett.“ wollte er wissen. „Ach das ist nur falls Ruffy mal bei mir schlafen will, so wie früher als wir klein waren, damit es nicht zu eng ist. Es soll einfach nur Platz für ihn da sein, dass er weiß das er immer zu mir kommen kann.“ erklärte ich ihm. Das Ruffy als er wieder aufgewacht war, nachdem Trafalgar Law ihn operiert hatte und ihm somit das Leben rettete, eine lange Zeit an Alpträumen litt und nicht allein sein wollte und somit immer bei mir geschlafen hatte behielt ich für mich. Ich merkte das es unruhig wurde und ging wieder zu den anderen. Plötzlich war da ein Piratenschiff neben unserem. Die beiden Blasen berührten sich und so ein schleimiger Typ sprang auf die Sunny und schrie „Tötet sie alle!“


	3. Chapter 3

Luna POV.

"Tötet jeden auf dem Schiff!", befahl dieser schleimige Kerl. Er landet auf dem Schiff. "Ist das nicht Muh-Kuh?", meinte Nami und schaute zu der Seekuh die das Schiff der anderen Piraten zog. Dem Tier konnte man ansehen das es immer mehr Angst bekam als es Ruffys Crew sah. Es wirkte fast als würde sie ein Trauma durchleben. Die Seekuh erstarrte und schwamm dann wie vom Blitz getroffen zurück. Aus den Augenwinkel sah ich wie Franky sich uns nun näherte und diesen komischen Typen packte, welcher scheinbar noch nicht mal mitbekommen hatte das er nun allein war und seine Crew schon längst weit weg war. Erst als Franky ihn fest im Griff hatte schien ihm dies aufzufallen. "Bitte nicht. Alles nur nicht ins Meer schmeißen, okay? Das ist das einzige was du nicht tun darfst! So geht man nicht mit dem Leben anderer um.", jammerte er. "Du solltest vielleicht mal einen anderen Ton anschlagen. Schließlich hast du eben nich was von -Alle töten- erzählt.", erklärte ihm Franky. "Wer bist du eigentlich?" wollte Nami nun wissen. Gerade als der Typ ihr antworten wollte unterbrach ich ihn. „Das ist doch scheiß egal wer er ist. Lass mich das einfach regeln Ruffy." sagte ich und schaute meinen Bruder an welcher nur erst nickte und dann begann breit zu grinsen. „Cool dann seh ich vielleicht endlich mal wie du deine Teufelskräfte einsetzt." freute er sich. „Du..du hast Teufelskräfte?" fragte Lysop stotternd. „Scheint wohl so wenn er das sagt." bekam er nur als Antwort und ging auf diesen Schleimtyp zu. „Du wolltest also meinen kleinen Bruder töten? Hab ich das richtig verstanden?" fragte ich ihn. Er schüttelte heftig sein Kopf und meinte dass das nur ein Missverständnis sei. Dann bekam er plötzlich große Augen. „Di..Dich kenn ich doch. Ich..ich hab doch heut erst dein Steckbrief gesehen. Du..du bist doch der Engel des Todes Monkey D. Luna. Auf dich sind 770 Millionen Berry Kopfgeld ausgesetzt." stotterte er nun rum. Mir entgingen natürlich nicht die Blicke der anderen die mich nun ungläubig anschauten. Naja alle bis auf Ruffy. Er wusste ja das ich so genannt wurde. Nur die Höhe des Kopfgeldes dürfte für ihn neu gewesen sein aber das ist nicht was ihn schocken würde sondern er findet es sicher eher cool das es gestiegen ist. „Da du scheinbar ja weißt wer ich bin weißt du doch sicher auch warum die Marine mich Engel des Todes nennt oder?" fragte ich ihn und grinste. Wie ich diesen doofen Namen hasste. Engel des Todes so ein schwachsinniger Name aber die Marine war ja nicht grad bekannt dafür sich gute Namen für die Piraten einfallen zu lassen. „Bitte ihr müsst mich vor ihr beschützen." flehte er die anderen an die ihn nur verwirrt anschauten. 

Nami POV. 

Ruffys Schwester wurde also "Engel des Todes" genannt, allerdings sagte mir der Name nichts. Ihr Kopfgeld war allerdings sehr hoch dafür dass sie scheinbar eher jemand war der unbekannt ist. Wieso hatte dieser Typ nur solche Panik vor ihr das er sogar uns anbettelte ihn zu retten? Könnte sie für uns gefährlich werden? Zu welcher Crew sie wohl gehört wenn sie zum einen so ein hohes Kopfgeld hat und zum anderen scheinbar laut Ruffy ja immer Shanks Angebot in dessen Crew einzusteigen ablehnt? Aber es regte mich auch auf das wir eher durch Zufall grad erfahren haben das sie Teufelskräfte besitzt. So eine wichtige Information sollten wir wissen! Was wäre gewesen wenn sie über Bord gegangen wäre? "Wieso sollten wir dich vor ihr beschützen? Du wolltest uns grad töten! Außerdem so schlimm kann sie nicht sein wenn ich sie mir so ansehe." wollte Franky wissen und dieser Schleimtyp schaute ihn geschockt an. "Wi..wisst ihr überhaupt wen ihr hier an Bord habt? Sie ist eine Mörderin!" schrie dieser. Eine Mörderin? Wen hatte Ruffy da auf unser Schiff geholt? Lysop und Chopper schauten geschockt und ängstlich zu Luna. Konnte sie wirklich so viel anders sein als Ruffy wenn die beiden doch immerhin Geschwister waren? Ruffy hatte bisher nie jemanden getötet nicht mal als wir in Enies Lobby waren und ich war überzeugt das er selbst in Marine Ford keinen getötet hatte. "Shihihi Luna wann seh ich nun endlich deine Teufelskräfte?" lachte Ruffy. Ihn schien diese Aussage kein bisschen zu stören oder zu überraschen. "Wie meinst du das mit Mörderin?" wollte ich nun von dem Typ wissen. Luna stand mittlerweile genau vor diesem Typen und packte ihn. Gerade als der Schleimheini meine Frage beantworten wollte wurde er von Luna unterbrochen. "Genug jetzt mit diesem Gelaber. Du wolltest meinen kleinen Bruder töten und das werde ich dir sicher nicht so einfach durchgehen lassen. Zwar hättest du Ruffy niemals töten können aber das ist mir ehrlich gesagt vollkommen egal." sprach sie mit eine eisigen kälte in ihrer Stimme. "Hilfe jetzt helft mir doch!" schrie er bevor sie ein teuflisches Grinsen aufsetzte und ihn einfach ins Meer und somit aus der schützenden Luftblase warf. Ich war geschockt. Der Typ hatte Recht sie war eine Mörderin. Sie hat ihn eiskalt ins Meer geworfen. Er war ein Teufelsfruchtnutzer und konnte nicht schwimmen aber selbst wenn er hätte schwimmen können hätte er es nie überlebt so tief wie wir schon waren hätte er keine Chance gehabt an die Oberfläche zu kommen bzw allein der Wasserdruck hier unten hätte ihn getötet. "Sorry Ruffy aber für so einen Schwächling muss und werde ich meine Teufelskräfte nicht einsetzen." sagte sie als wäre nichts passiert und ging zu Ruffy welcher leicht schmollte. Die anderen sahen Luna ebenfalls geschockt an. "D...d...du hast ihn getötet!" schrie Lysop. "Na und? Hätte er halt nicht sagen sollen das er meinen Bruder töten will dann wäre er vielleicht am Leben geblieben." erklärte sie und grinste dabei. "Ruffy jetzt sagt doch mal was dazu! Deine Schwester hat grad jemanden getötet!" schrie ich unseren Captain an. "Sanji ich hab Hunger!" sagte er einfach nur und ignorierte das was seine Schwester getan hatte. Sanji ging in die Küche gefolgt von Ruffy der sich seine Schwester geschnappt hatte und hinter sich her zog. "Sie ist auf jedenfalls anders als der Captain." sagte Robin. "Anders nennst du das? Ich will die nicht hier haben! Wer weiß was die mit uns macht wenn wir schlafen! Es ist doch deutlich das sie uns nicht ab kann obwohl wir ihr nichts getan haben!" schrie ich. Konnten ihr so überhaupt vertrauen wenn sie uns nichts über sich sagt und sich so verhält?


	4. Chapter 4

Ruffy POV.

Als Sanji, nachdem ich sagte das ich hunger hatte, sich auf den Weg in die Küche machte schnappte ich mir Luna und zog sie mit in die selbe Richtung. Mir gefiel grad nicht wie die anderen Luna anschauten. Ja sie hatte gerade etwas getan was ich selbst nie gemacht hätte aber Luna und ich waren nun mal verschieden. Durch ein Gespräch das ich zwischen Luna und Rayleigh während des Trainings mal belauscht hatte wusste ich warum die Marine sie den Engel des Todes nannte. Genau wie Franky vorhin meinte wirkt Luna auf dem ersten Blick nicht gefährlich wodurch viele sie wohl unterschätzen aber ihre Gegner sollen bisher nie einen Kampf mit ihr überlebt haben, deswegen nannte die Marine sie so. Als wir in der Küche ankamen setzte ich mich an die Theke und schaute Sanji zu wie er etwas für mich kochte. Auch er schien von Lunas Aktion verwirrt zu sein da er sich nicht wie sonst verhielt wenn zB. Nami oder Robin anwesend waren. "Möchtest du auch etwas essen?" fragte er Luna. "Nein kein Hunger." kam es nur knapp von ihr. Sanji schaute sie irritiert an. Sicher dachte er da sie meine Schwester ist das sie genauso viel isst wie ich. "Ist alles okay?" fragte ich Luna da sie sehr nachdenklich wirkte. "Ja alles bestens. Das grad war nur etwas zu einfach." lachte sie. "Hmm. Musstest du ihn gleich töten?" wollte ich von ihr wissen. Mir gefiel das nicht wirklich was sie getan hatte. "Du weißt doch Ruffy. Der Schwache hat nichts zu entscheiden, noch nicht mal wie er stirbt." sagte sie ernst. Ja diesen Spruch kannte ich den hat sie früher schon oft gesagt. "Was soll das denn heißen?" schrie Nami die grad mit Robin, Chopper, Lysop und Zoro die Küche betraten. Franky und Brook wollten wohl lieber an Deck bleiben bzw. Franky war sicher mit dem Zimmer für Luna beschäftigt. "Es heißt genau das was es aussagt. Ich wiederhole es gern nochmal. Der Schwache hat nichts zu entscheiden, noch nicht ein mal wie er stirbt." antwortete Luna in einem extrem genervten Ton. "Ich bin draußen Kleiner." sagte Luna dann in einem liebevollem Ton und ging raus aufs Deck.

Luna war genervt von Nami was sie ihr auch zeigte. Nami stellte für Lunas Geschmack wohl zu viele Fragen. Irgendwo konnte ich Nami ja verstehen aber auch Luna konnte ich verstehen sie kannte keinen wieso sollte sie also gleich alles über sich preis geben. Luna war schon immer eher der verschlossene Typ dem es lieber war wenn andere so wenig wie möglich über sie wussten. Wieso konnten sich nicht alle verstehen? Luna zeigte den anderen nicht ihr wahres Ich was ein Zeichen dafür war das sie keinem meiner Freunde vertraute. Ich war so froh das meine Schwester bei mir auf der Sunny war, jedoch gefiel mir der Gedanke das sie nur vorübergehend an Board ist überhaupt nicht. Wieso kann sie nicht einfach meiner Crew beitreten? Ich hätte sie so gern bei mir. Aber ich konnte auch verstehen das sie zurück zu ihrer Crew wollte, zurück zu ihrer Familie. "Deine Schwester ist ganz anders als du. Ihr seit wie Tag und Nacht." sagte Robin welche mittlerweile neben mir saß. "Hmm." gab ich nur von mir da ich nicht wusste was ich hätte sonst sagen sollen. Das wir so unterschiedlich sind könnte daran liegen das wir keine echten Geschwister waren. Ja sie trug den gleichen Namen wie ich aber das nur weil Gramps das so wollte. Luna mochte es nie ihren richtigen Namen zu verheimlichen aber Gramps meinte immer sie sei in Gefahr wenn jemand ihren echten Namen wüsste. Selbst ich wusste diesen nicht. Nur Ace wusste ihn. Zu ihm hatte Luna von beginn an das engste Verhältnis. Es fiel mir schwer meiner Crew nicht alles sagen zu können aber ich hatte es Luna versprochen. Das Luna jetzt hier war und nicht bei ihrer Crew war eigentlich ganz allein meine Schuld. Nach dem Tod von Ace wollte ich einfach nicht allein sein. Aus den eigentlich geplanten 3 Monaten die sie bei mir bleiben wollten wurden dann doch 2 Jahre weil ich sie nicht gehen lassen und bei mir haben wollte. Meinem Training half dies sogar da Rayleigh meinte das Luna ihr Haki bereits perfekt unter Kontrolle hatte. Doch leider hatte sie in den zwei Jahren kein einziges Mal ihre Teufelskräfte benutzt. Wenn wir gegeneinander gekämpft haben hatte sie immer nur ihr Schwert benutzt. Ein Schwert mit einer roten Klinge. "Du bist ganz schon in Gedanken versunken das kennt man von dir gar nicht." sagte Nami und riss mich damit aus meinen Überlegungen. "Sorry hab nur an etwas gedacht." antwortete ich ihr. "Wie lang bleibt deine Schwester bei uns?" fragte Nami nach einer kurzen Stille. "Weiß ich nicht. Sie will leider so schnell wie möglich zurück zu ihrer Crew. Sie wird also so lang bleiben bis wir sie bei ihnen abgeliefert haben da ich sie nicht allein nach ihnen suchen lassen werde." erklärte ich ihr und man sah Nami an das ihr meine Antwort nicht wirklich gefiel. "Zu welcher Crew gehört sie eigentlich?" wollte Lysop wissen. "Sorry aber das musst du sie selber fragen." erwiderte ich nur.

"Sagt eigentlich jemandem von euch der Name 'Engel des Todes' etwas? Ich hab noch nie etwas von ihr gehört!" meinte Nami. Alle bis auf Robin und mir schüttelten den Kopf. "Viel ist nicht über sie bekannt. Bisher hieß es immer nur das der Engel des Todes eine Piratin aus der Neuen Welt sei deren Aussehen unbekannt ist. Auf ihrem Steckbrief konnte man ihr Gesicht nicht erkennen da dies von einer Kapuze bedeckt wurde. Auch ihr Name und welcher Crew sie angehört war nicht bekannt. Gerüchten zufolge hat keiner ihrer Gegner überlebt der ihr Gesicht gesehen hat. Wenn man dem glaubt was dieser Typ vorhin gesagt hat müssen wohl jetzt zumindest ihr Aussehen und ihr Name durch irgendein Ereignis bekannt geworden sein." erklärte Robin. "Und was für eine Teufelskraft hat sie?" fragte Chopper neugierig nach. "Keine Ahnung. Bisher hab ich noch nie gesehen wie sie ihre Kräfte benutzt hat. Wenn wir gegeneinander gekämpft haben hat sie immer nur ihr Schwert und Haki eingesetzt." beantwortete ich Choppers Frage. Ich wüsste ja selbst gern was für eine Teufelskraft sie gegessen hat immerhin hatte sie diese schon als Gramps Luna damals zu uns gebracht hatte und sagte das wir jetzt eine Schwester hätten. "Sie kämpft also mit dem Schwert?" wollte Zoro wissen und beteiligte sich zum ersten Mal an dem Gespräch und ihn schien diese Tatsache neugierig zu machen. "Ja tu ich." beantwortete Luna seine Frage die auf einmal den Raum wieder betreten hatte. "Wer von euch ist der Navigator?" wollte meine Schwester wissen und klang etwas angepisst. "Ich wieso?" antwortete Nami ihr. "Dann solltest du vielleicht weniger quatschen und dich mehr auf deine Aufgaben als Navigator konzentrieren sowie besser auf den Kurs achten." meinte Luna mit einer eiskalten Stimme. "Was ist dein Scheiß Problem mit uns?" schrie Nami meine Schwester an. 

* * *

_Ich weiß es ist unüblich für Ruffy das er sich so Gedanken macht aber er ist in dieser Story etwas nachdenklicher als im Anime/Manga. Und ja der Spruch "Der Schwache hat nichts zu entscheiden, noch nicht mal wie er stirbt." stammt eigentlich von Law aber in meiner Story nutzen beide diesen Spruch._


	5. Chapter 5

Luna POV

Nachdem ich wieder an Deck war ging ich zur Reling. Ich konnte einfach nicht bei Ruffy in der Kombüse bleiben. Es kostete mich so schon genug Kraft die Kontrolle zu behalten und denen nicht ein paar Lektionen zu erteilen. Wäre eigentlich mal wieder schön etwas mit meinen Teufelskräften spielen zu können und die anderen ein wenig zu foltern. Besonders diese Nami würde ich nur allzu gern ein wenig als Trainingsobjekt nutzen. Sie ging mir mit ihren Fragen so dermaßen auf die Nerven. Ist es denn so schwer zu verstehen das ich keine ihrer beschissenen Fragen beantworten will? Zumal es Dinge waren die sie überhaupt nichts angehen! War es wirklich eine gute Idee mit Ruffy mitzureisen? Vielleicht hätte ich mich doch allein auf die Suche nach den anderen machen sollen. Klar ich wollte meinen kleinen Bruder schon gern in die Neue Welt begleiten aber hätte ich auch nicht gedacht das seine Crew mich so extrem nerven wird. Aber es waren nicht nur die Fragen die mir ständig gestellt wurden die dafür sorgten mich hier unwohl zu fühlen sondern auch die chaotische Art die hier herrschte. Von meiner Crew war ich Ordnung und klare Befehle gewohnt auch wenn es bei uns auch mal den ein oder anderen chaotischen Moment gab. Aber vor allem fehlte mir das Gefühl von Sicherheit und Vertrauen, einfach das Gefühl sich auf jeden auf dem Schiff verlassen zu können. Aber wie konnte ich einer Crew vertrauen die meinen kleinen Bruder nicht beschützen konnten? Als ich merkte das wir minimal vom Kurs abkamen ging ich wieder in die Kombüse. Dort bekam ich mit das Ruffy ihen wohl gerade gesagt hatte dass ich mit einem Schwert kämpfe was diesen Zoro zu interessieren schien.

"Wer von euch ist der Navigator?" wollte ich wissen und klang dabei etwas angepisst. Aber wen wundert es wenn der Navigator anstatt auf den Kurs zu achten lieber in der Kombüse hockt. "Ich wieso?" antwortete Nami. "Dann solltest du vielleicht weniger quatschen und dich mehr auf deine Aufgaben als Navigator konzentrieren sowie besser auf den Kurs achten." meinte ich mit einer eiskalten Stimme. "Was ist dein Scheiß Problem mit uns?" schrie Nami mich an. Kurz überlegte ich ob ich ihr wirklich antworten sollte da ich wusste das Ruffy meine Antwort nicht gefallen wird aber da muss er durch. "Du willst also wissen was mein Problem mit euch ist? Gut ich sags dir! Mein Problem ist eine Crew die zu schwach war ihren Captain, meinen kleinen Bruder, zu beschützen! Eine Crew die nicht bei ihrem Captain war als dieser in Impel Down eingebrochen ist, dort von Magellan vergiftet wurde, dies knapp überlebt hat und dann wieder ausgebrochen ist! Eine Crew die nicht bei ihrem Captain war als dieser in Marine Ford erschienen ist um seinen großen Bruder zu retten! Eine Crew die nach dem tragischen Ausgang des Krieges kein einziges mal versucht hat Kontakt mit ihrem Captain aufzunehmen um zu erfahren wie es ihm geht! Eine Crew die einfach so tut als seien nicht nicht 2 Jahre sondern nur 2 Tage vergangen seit sie voneinander getrennt wurden. Wenn ich könnte würde ich Ruffy sofort mit zu meiner Crew nehmen dann wäre er wenigstens in Sicherheit! Jeder würde ihn da beschützen können. Aber ich weiß das dies Ruffy nicht gefallen würde. Ruffy will nicht unter einem anderen Captain dienen, er selbst will der Captain sein. Da ich will das Ruffy glücklich ist lasse ich ihn das tun was er will und vertraue ihm. Aber euch anderen vertraue ich kein bisschen." beantwortete ich ihre Frage. Alle sahen mich geschockt an und blieben stumm.

"Luna..." fing mein kleiner Bruder nach einer kurzen Weile an stoppte aber. Er schien nicht zu wissen was er sagen sollte. "Kleiner ich weiß das du nicht meiner Meinung bist aber so ist nun mal meine Sichtweise der Dinge. Du bist mein kleiner Bruder, den ich um jeden Preis beschützen werde. Ich will nicht noch einen Bruder verlieren. Sie waren zu schwach um dich zu beschützen. Auch wenn sie die letzten zwei Jahren trainiert haben heißt es nicht das alle gegen die zukünftigen Gegner die in der Neuen Welt auf euch zukommen gewachsen sind. Die einzigen bei denen ich die Möglichkeit sehe das sie in der Lage wären dich zu Schützen sind Zoro und Sanji." sagte ich ihm. Zoro und Sanji schauten mich überrascht an. "Das ich dieser Meinung bin liegt nur daran dass ich weiß wer euch trainiert hat." teilte ich den beiden mit. "Woher?" wollte Sanji wissen. "Ich hab da so meine Quellen." meinte ich. "Wieso wolltest du eigentlich wissen wer der Navigator ist?" fragte das kleine Rentier nach. "Ganz einfach weil mir vorhin aufgefallen war dass wir leicht vom Kurs abgekommen sind." beantwortete ich ihm seine Frage. "WAS?" schrie Nami auf einmal die dadurch wohl endlich aus ihrem Schockzustand erwacht ist. "Wieso sagst du das nicht gleich?" schrie sie mich wieder an. "Solltest du das als Navigator nicht selbst merken?" stellte ich die Gegenfrage und musste grinsen als sie darauf keine Antwort fand und einfach nach draußen stürmte. 

Ruffy POV

Nachdem was Luna den anderen an den Kopf geworfen hatte wusste ich nicht was ich dazu sagen sollte. Ja all das was sie gesagt hatte war so passier dennoch war es meine eigene Entscheidung allein nach Impel Down und Marine Ford zu gehen ohne meine Crew. Zumal ich damals doch gar nicht wusste wo sie überhaupt sind. Aber was mich grad eher beschäftigte war die Tatsache das Luna meiner Crew nicht vertraut wie ich es mir schon gedacht hab. Was könnte ich nur tun das sich das ändert? Ich will das meine Schwester meine Freunde mag und ihnen vertraut. Aber leider glaube ich dass ich da selbst wenig machen kann. Die anderen müssen sich ihr Vertrauen verdienen. Nur wird das bei den aktuellen Spannungen zwischen ihnen nicht so schnell passieren wie ich es mir wünschen würde. Als Nami fluchen aufs Deck ging um den Kurs zu korrigieren folgten wir anderen ihr ebenfalls aufs Deck. Dort angekommen kam Franky auf Luna, die neben mir war, und mich zu um uns mitzuteilen das er mit dem kleinen Zimmer für meine Schwester fertig war. Wieder mal erstaunlich wie schnell er das geschafft hat. Zusammen gingen wir in das Zimmer und Luna bedankte sich bei Franky, welcher uns dann allein ließ.

Der Raum war klein aber ich wusste das Luna das egal war. Sie brauchte nur einen Ort wo sie sich zurück ziehen und abschließen kann. Neben dem großen Bett stand noch ein schmaler Schrank und ein kleiner Schreibtisch mit Stuhl in ihrem Zimmer. "Erstaunlich dass ihr das Material dafür an Board hattet." sprach Luna meine Gedanken laut aus. "Danke Kleiner." meinte sie und zog mich in eine Umarmung. Ich liebte es wenn sie mich in den Arm nahm. Schon als wir klein waren gab mir das immer viel Kraft. Nachdem sie die Umarmung gelöst hat setzten wir uns aufs Bett. "Kannst du ihnen wirklich nicht vertrauen?" wollte ich von ihr wissen. "Es ist so wie ich es vorhin gesagt habe. Hör zu Kleiner. Ich weiß das es dir schwer fällt deinen Freunden nicht alles sagen zu können. Auch weiß ich das du mich gern noch länger bei dir haben willst aber trotzdem bin ich am überlegen ob ich nicht besser sobald wir in der Neuen Welt angekommen sind das Schiff verlasse und mich allein auf die Suche nach meiner Crew mache oder eben notfalls Shanks bitte mich bis ich einen der anderen gefunden habe bei sich aufzunehmen. Ich möchte nicht das du dich wegen mir verstellen musst." erzählte Luna mir. Nein! Sie soll nicht gehen! Nicht so schnell! Ich will sie noch bei mir haben und will sie auch nicht allein lassen. Außerdem wollte ich doch auch ihre Crew treffen! "Nein!" schrie ich. "Ich werde dich nicht allein nach ihnen suchen lassen! Bitte bleib bei mir bis wir zumindest einem aus deiner Crew begegnet sind." bat ich sie und sie nichte nur und zog mich wieder in ihre Arme. Wir blieben noch eine Weile so sitzen bis wir von draußen lauter wurde und ich raus ging um nachzusehen während Luna in ihrem Zimmer blieb. 


End file.
